Special
by Lord Necrojin
Summary: A Harry Potter and Heroes crossover.
1. Chapter One: Destinies

_**Special**_

_**A "Heroes"-"Harry Potter" Crossover**_

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own "Harry Potter", nor do I own "Heroes" (though I wish I owned Claire ;)). All characters are copyrighted. And I say this because you have Lord Necrojin's assurance that this fic is 100 OC-free! That said, enjoy!_

_note: I know that the Potter series takes place in the 90s, but in this fic, the entire timeline jumps a decade ahead; Potter is born in 1990, Lord Voldemort is reborn in 2004, and Potter's final year is in 2007-08 (not that that really matters since he dropped out)._

_**Chapter One: Destinies**_

_P.O.V.: Mohinder Suresh_

_To be special. For some, it is a dream and a blessing. For others, it is a nightmare and a curse. Yet for a select ambitious few, it becomes a means of achieving personal ends, be them good or evil. It really doesn't matter the nature in which one is special; whether it be of scientific origin, or of mystical origin. What matters is that they cope with their gift. One who has coped with who they are can grow to make a positive difference in this world. But for those who have not: the story is less than heroic for some…_

_England: Undisclosed location_

Lord Voldemort turned as the door to his chamber opened.

"My Lord." the Death Eater said, "There is a guest for you."

"Send him in." Voldemort ordered, as he turned back to face the fireplace.

The door opened and a man entered, escorted by four Death Eaters in black cloaks. The man was dressed in black jeans, a black T-shirt, with a black hooded jacket over it, with the hood up.

"Love the musclemen." the stranger commented, "I _gotta_ get me some of those."

Voldemort remained standing back turned to the man, who chuckled.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock. That's all you're hearing in my mind, isn't it?"

"So, you can control your thoughts." Voldemort observed, "Impressive…for an American." He turned to face the stranger. "Why have you come here?"

"I have a proposal for you which I believe will very much appeal to you." the man replied, "You and I are not very different. We both had less than satisfactory childhoods; we both always had that yearning to be special; we both realize that in this world, there are those who are naturally superior who are destined to subjugate the weaker; most of all, though, we both share thee same goal; just by different means."

"Get to the point!" Voldemort hissed, drawing his wand.

"Very well." the man replied, "I'm here, because I believe we can help each other achieve this goal for each other."

"Lord Voldemort needs no one's help." the Dark Lord countered coldly.

"You don't _need_ it." the man said, "But you'll certainly _want_ it, if you truly wish to achieve your goal."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at?"

The man simply gave a gentle chuckle, as he licked his lips. "I have something you want." he said slyly, "And if you want it, you're going to need to help me."

Voldemort took a deep breath. Then he put his wand away. "You American bastard. What do you want?"

"The same thing as you, actually." the man answered, as he took out a photo. "I give you what you need, as soon as you give me what _I_ need." He flicked the photo at Voldemort, who caught it and looked at it: it was a photo of a blonde teenage girl. "Her name is Claire Bennet." the man explained, "I want her alive. Do this, and I will give you what you want." He extended a hand. "Deal?"

Voldemort strode forward to him, and shook it. "Deal."

The stranger smiled. "I do believe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship, Mr. Voldemort."

Voldemort returned with a vicious-looking smile. "Time shall tell, Mister…"

The man lowered his hood. "Call me Sylar."

_Surrey, England_

Harry Potter sat on the roof of his Aunt and Uncle's house. Gathered at the driveway where he could see, were his things; ALL his things. He glanced at his watch: 11:56 pm, of July 30: his final night under this roof. He looked up at the sky.

In mere minutes he would become a man in the eyes of the magical community. Where others his age were still uncertain of the future, Harry knew well what he had to do. _I'm not returning to Hogwarts._ he thought to himself, _There's too much at stake to just return there to hide; not like there's anything left to protect me from him._ He sighed. _But first things first: Bill. I must admit, the lucky devil scored big._

He smiled to himself, as he fondled the locket around his neck: a painful reminder of that night.

Then, his watch beeped: Midnight, July 31. Suddenly, a golden aura appeared around him, then shattered into golden light particles, which flew into the night; Dumbledore's 17-year long spell was finally broken. "It is done." he said to himself. He jumped off the house onto the yard. He looked back at the house to see his Aunt, Uncle and cousin staring at him out the window. Harry turned leave, but then stopped. An image of Dumbledore appeared in his mind. _No._ Harry thought, _He would've wanted me to do it._

He turned around and entered the house, and went up to his foster family to face them. He looked at all three of them, and took a long breath. After what seemed like an eternity for him, he spoke: "Thank you…for everything." He took another breath. "Okay…bye." He turned to leave.

"Be careful out there, boy." he heard Uncle Vernon say, "And, er, have a…good life, I suppose." Harry stopped.

"I will. Thank you." he replied, as he left.

Harry took his things in the driveway and, feeling as if a weight that had burdened him all his life had been lifted, he left.

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

"Still nothing?" Niki asked. "Nope." D.L. answered from his laptop, "No update." He was on Niki's website, waiting from an update from Ando.

_Yamagato Industries: Tokyo, Japan_

In a dimly-lit office, Ando Masahashi and Kaito Nakamura sat in front of a computer that had Niki's website on, with Kaito doing research on his laptop.

"I found something!" Kaito exclaimed. Ando looked at the laptop, then went back to the main computer to type.

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

"Huggers69 writes: We found them!"

"Niki!" D.L. called; she ran over to him. "They found Angela Petrelli." he told her.

"Nathan's mother?" she inquired; D.L. nodded.

"Yeah. They were seen in New York, near Kirby Plaza."

"Where Nathan and his brother…"

Niki's words trailed off, before she shook the thought out of her head. "And the woman?"

"Still no sign of Candice Wilmer _anywhere_." D.L. said with a slight tone of frustration.

Niki nodded. "So when do we go?"

"As soon as possible." D.L. replied as he typed a thank you and a farewell, before logging out. "Where's Micah?"

"In his room." Niki replied, "Do I tell him?"

"Later." D.L. answered as he stood, "First, let's just relax for a bit. There'll be time for Linderman later."

Niki smiled. "We just need to take down Petrelli, and Linderman's Company will be officially shattered."

"The Company was shattered the moment Linderman died." D.L. corrected her, "What we're doing, is just making sure the shards don't come back together."

"I am going to New York." Ando declared.

"No!" Kaito responded, "It is too dangerous! Let them take care of her!"

"But-" Ando tried to object, but Kaito put a hand up to the level of his face.

"No. Our task remains the same: to wait for Hiro. Once Hiro returns, then perhaps we can help them."

Ando exhaled. He finally nodded.

_Odessa, Texas_

Standing amid the abandoned Primatech building, Noah and Claire Bennet surveyed the remains of the struggle that ensued during Noah's escape from the building; the Company had decided to abandon this building after that incident, and this had just become another stop in their search for their family.

"Where else could they have gone to?" Claire asked.

"I don't know." Noah replied, "But we'll keep looking. We still have to check the house. My money's still on the house."

"But it's easily still a nuclear wasteland." Claire reminded him, "Would they even survive in there?"

"I don't know." Noah admitted, shaking his head, "But we have to try all the places we know. I keep hoping, and telling myself, that the Company didn't…_dispose_ of them."

Claire took a sharp breath at that remark; Noah looked at her. "I'm sorry, Claire. I'm just getting more worried with every empty location."

Claire smiled and nodded. "We'll find them, Dad. I know we will."

Just then, Claire's cellphone rang. She took it out and answered. "…Hello?" After a couple seconds, her eyes widened. "Mom?"

Noah turned swiftly to her. "Sandra?" Claire shook her head. "My _other_ Mom." she mouthed to him. Noah immediately gained interest, though he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride, that Claire referred to her biological mom as her 'other mom' rather than her 'real mom.'

"M-hm." Claire said. A few moments later, a small smile came to her face. "They are?" She began beaming. "Th-thank you! Thank you so much!" She hung up and turned to Noah.

"Dad! That was Meredith! She's got Mom and Lyle at her place!" Noah too beamed.

"Right now?" Claire nodded enthusiastically. "She said she wants to talk to me about something and that we can go there right now!" She went to hug Noah, who reciprocated.

"Oh thank you God." Noah said in a happy and relieved tone, "Thank you."

_Tokyo, Japan_

Ando stood outside of his work building and looked at the night sky.

"Ando Masahashi?" a voice called; Ando turned.

Agent Audrey Hanson was walking toward him. "Agent Hanson." she introduced herself, flashing her badge, "I've been told that you are an acquaintance of Hiro Nakamura?"

Ando nodded. "I am a friend of his."

Hanson put her badge away. "So I am correct to assume that you have seen _this_ man?" She showed Ando a photograph. "He calls himself 'Sylar'. We've been searching for him for months. He is responsible for the murders of over a dozen people."

"Yes." Ando said, "Hiro left me here and went to fight him. I…I don't know what happened to him afterward though. Hiro's father tells me that he is still alive, but I haven't seen him in around eight months."

"What about Sylar?" Hanson inquired further, "What was the last you saw him?"

Ando now had a worried look on his face. "You mean Sylar is not dead?"

"No." Hanson replied, "He was seriously wounded, but he escaped the scene before we could get there. He's still at large. I've been hunting him for months and this is the best time to find him, when he's at his weakest."

"But…" Ando began, "If Hiro is alive, and Sylar is alive, then…what happened on the day after the election?"

"That's none of your concern." Hanson said curtly, "And…I don't know anyway." she added grudgingly. "There's so much we have to find out yet. But you are certain you have not seen Hiro Nakamura _or_ Sylar in the last eight months?" Ando shook his head; Hanson sighed in frustration. "Well thank you anyway." Ando bowed, as Hanson left.

Hanson returned to her car. She let out another frustrated sigh. "Damn it." she swore, "_Nothing_ about this makes any sense." She let out a half-laugh. "When has this Sylar case _ever_ made sense?"

_Kermit, Texas_

Noah and Claire arrived at the Forever Young Trailer Park, and found Meredith Gordon's trailer. Claire knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door opened and standing there, was Meredith Gordon: Claire's biological mother. Meredith smiled and hugged Claire. Noah nodded to her politely and shook her hand. "They're waiting." Meredith told them as she motioned them inside.

Sandra and Lyle Bennet were at the table in the living room. Noah went to each one and hugged them, as did Claire. "Thanks, Mom." Claire said to Meredith as they and Noah went to the kitchen, "We've been looking for them for quite a while."

"Always glad to help my daughter." Meredith said with a smile, "They came to me a few months ago. I still don't know how they knew about me, but I'm just glad they knew."

She went closer to Claire. "But…is it true? What I've heard about Nathan…" Claire nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. Eight months ago. But he died a good death."

Meredith sighed and had a serene look on her face. "He was always a rather…shady person as long as I knew him. But it's good to know that in the end, his true colors showed."

"I think we all discovered things about ourselves that we never knew over these past months." Noah said.

Meredith looked at Noah's family in the living room. "Mr. Bennet?" Noah looked at her. "There's actually something I need you and Claire to help me with." she continued. Claire turned to face Meredith. "I heard a while back of this man. His name is Sylar, and I understand you both have met him before."

"Sylar?!" Claire said urgently, "Was he here?" Meredith shook her head.

"No, thank God for that. But I heard that this Sylar was somehow involved with Nathan's death. I want to find him, and kill him."

"So do we!" Claire declared.

"Hold on there for a moment!" Noah interjected, "I appreciate your intentions Ms. Gordon, but if I remember your file correctly you're a pyrokinetic, and with all due respect, that power alone will be nothing against Sylar's arsenal of abilities.

"Besides, he hasn't been seen in eight months since the election. No one knows where he is."

"There has to be _someone_ out there who can find him!" Meredith insisted, "No one can stay hidden forever! There has to be at least one person out there who knows; a friend, a family member, maybe a member of your Company that's supposed to be so good at tracking people like me and Claire…"

"Wait." Noah said suddenly, "You're right. There _is_ someone; someone who can find Sylar." He looked Meredith in the eye. "Alright. You can come with us. But I need your word that my family is one-hundred percent safe in here; that Sylar, or the Company doesn't know they're here!"

"You have my word." Meredith swore, "Thank you. I'll do everything in my power to help you find and kill Sylar."

"First things first." Noah declared, "We find Dr. Mohinder Suresh. If we find Suresh, we'll find the one we're looking for."

_Ottery St. Catchpole, England_

Harry stood at the yard of the Weasley house, the Burrow, holding his Firebolt broomstick in his right hand. He stared up at the sky.

Bill Weasley and Fleur de la Coeur had just been wed, and the wedding celebration had just begun. _There's no celebration for me._ he thought, _not as long as Voldemort is out there._

"Harry?"

He turned to see Ginny Weasley walking toward him, with her brother Ron, and Hermione Granger. Harry swore mentally; he was hoping to avoid this.

"Look." Hermione began, "We- and that includes me, believe it or not-have accepted that you're not returning to school. I realize that in these times, there _are_ actually things more important than…" Hermione trailed off; she couldn't believe what she was saying! But it was true.

"Just promise us, Harry…" Ron said, "That you'll keep in touch with us. You keep us to date with your quest, and we'll make sure to tell you about anything that happens at Hogwarts. Deal?"

Harry looked at all of them; even though he had wanted to avoid this, he couldn't help but feel good that his friends were here, at the very end, to show their support for him. He smiled. "Thanks."

Suddenly, Ginny flung herself at Harry and hugged him. He could hear her cry. "Shh." he whispered to her, "It's alright, Ginny. It'll all be fine."

Then he heard her whisper those three words in his ears: words he had wanted more than anything to hear her say, but at the same time didn't want her to say: "I love you."

Harry took a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes. "I…"

_Damn it Harry, just say it! Just say it!_ he thought to himself.

"I…" He took another breath. He broke away from her and looked her in the eyes. "I have to go."

Ginny slowly took a couple steps back and looked at Harry with a betrayed expression, which Harry could easily interpret.

"I'm sorry." Harry told her. He looked at his other two friends. "I'll keep in touch."

With that, Harry got on his broomstick and kicked off into the air.

Hovering a few feet above the ground, Harry gave one final glance at his friends and at the Burrow, then flew away.

_P.O.V.: Mohinder Suresh_

_It is a common fantasy among the normal to be special. But beneath the allure of the power and the control, is the burden: the burden to control the power, and to not let it control you. The burden to use the gifts we are given the way we are meant to. The burden to face the destiny that is laid before us, and to face our adversaries without fear and without doubt, confident that our power will be enough to overcome all our trials. But sometimes, whether we like it or not, our powers may __not__ be enough. Sometimes…in order to vanquish our foes, we need others like us. Too often people with powers and gifts believe that they alone can save the world. But the truth is, that only with the help of others, can the destiny of man be changed. For better or worse…that is all up to them._


	2. Chapter Two: New Tasks

_**Chapter Two: New Tasks**_

_P.O.V.: Mohinder Suresh_

_Where does it come from, this quest: this need to solve life's mysteries when the simplest of questions cannot be answered? Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? All of us have these thoughts, these questions. But for some, these questions mean more to them. For some, their lives revolve around finding the answers. Yet they fear the answer. They fear what they may learn; about themselves, about their fates, about existence as a whole. Yet for these select few, their destinies, their quests, can never be complete- until they find the answer they are looking for…_

_Godric's Hollow, England_

Harry stood looking at the house of his parents. 17 years of abandonment had taken its toll.

_So this is it._ he thought, _Where Voldemort killed my parents. And where he fell…_ He walked to the front door and entered.

The inside was no better. Paint was peeling from the walls, there was broken furniture lying around, and dust was everywhere, among other problems. Harry let out a whistle.

"This will take a while." He stopped to think. "Actually maybe I _should_ keep the outside looking abandoned to keep intruders out."

He went upstairs, into a bedroom, and put his stuff; his trunk, and Hedwig's cage; onto the bed, which gave way immediately. Harry cursed to himself. He took out his wand and performed a repairing and fortification charm on the bed, which revived as good as new.

Harry returned to the main part of the house.

"Well…gotta start somewhere."

_Kirby Plaza, New York_

Niki, D.L. and Micah got out of a taxi, right in front of Kirby's Plaza. They looked at the high-rise building that eight and half months earlier had been the site of what could've been the worst disaster in American history.

_Had we not stopped it._ Niki thought to herself.

"So where's Petrelli?" D.L. asked.

Niki shrugged. "We'll just have to find them. We'll tear this place apart if we need to."

"I don't think we'll need to." Micah commented.

"Why?" D.L. asked, looking at his son. Micah pointed to a big monitor on the side of a building.

Displayed was CNN coverage of a session in Congress, with Angela (with the Haitian by her side) addressing the Congress. The caption below the video read: "Mother of newly-elected Congressman confronts issue surrounding Kirby Plaza incident."

"She's at DC!" D.L. exclaimed.

"Damn!" Niki swore, "I thought he said New York!"

"Wait, when was this vid shot?" Micah asked. Niki looked at the screen.

Sure enough, on the bottom-right were the words 'File Video'. "So she _is_ in New York." she corrected herself, "So we still tear this place apart!"

"Right." D.L. agreed, "Let's get to it."

_Godric's Hollow_

Finished for the day, Harry put the finishing touches on a table with a charm. He put his wand away, looked and at his watch.

"11:47." he said to himself, "I think that's good for today."

He went upstairs to the bedroom he inhabited. He changed to his nightwear, climbed into bed and, fondling the locket which he had taken off one more time, he put it along with his glasses on the nightstand that he had repaired as well, and closed his eyes.

A few moments passed.

Suddenly, he heard a commotion downstairs. He got up quickly.

_That can't be!_ he thought, _No one knows I'm here except Ron, Hermione and Ginny!_ He got his glasses on, got out of bed and made his way downstairs.

He went to the living room, where he could hear the struggle was going on. What he saw shocked him.

"Out of my way!" the cold voice of Lord Voldemort commanded to the young woman before him; the woman was holding a baby.

"No!" the woman shouted defiantly, "I will die before I let you hurt my baby!"

"Then die you shall, you filthy mudblood!" Voldemort retorted viciously, "I daresay the more the merrier!" He raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"NO!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs as the green light flashed from the tip of Voldemort's wand and…froze in place.

In fact, the whole world around him just stopped, as if put on pause by some higher power with a remote control.

"Wh-?" Harry began, confused and afraid, "What is this?"

"An awakening…" a voice told him, "…and a reminder…of what you are and what you are to do."

Harry turned to the source of the voice.

Before him stood a short Asian man with glasses and a sword on his back.

"Who are you?" Harry asked suspiciously, "What have you done?"

"My name is Hiro Nakamura." the newcomer replied, "And I am here to remind you of your task." He pointed at the scene before them. "Do you know what you just saw?"

Harry nodded. "My mum. Voldemort killed her so he could kill me."

"But it was the death of your mother that destroyed him." Hiro added, "And in truth, the Harry Potter everyone knows was born not on July of 1980, but on Halloween of 1981."

"But how did you do this?" Harry asked, pointing at Voldemort and Lily, "Do you have a pensieve? Is this even real?"

"No." Hiro answered, "It is all real, and this is all my doing. It is my gift; a gift I shall use once more to help you, but only if you wish." He cocked his head to the right. "Do you want me to help you?"

Harry nodded. "I guess."

Hiro went up to him, and put his hand on his shoulder. He shut his eyes tights.

A moment later, Harry found himself in Hogwarts. But it had a different feel. He looked at himself and realized he was wearing Hogwarts robes. He began walking around.

He made his way to the Great Hall. He went to the Gryffindor table and spotted a copy of the Daily Prophet. He looked at it, only to see the date:

"October 11, 1956?" Then he realized: Nakamura had sent him back in Voldemort's time!

_Oh hell._ he thought to himself, _This is going to be SO much fun._

_Los Angeles, California_

Matt and Janice Parkman were on the couch of their home; Janice rested her head on Matt's chest.

"So…" Janice said coyly, "_Detective_ Parkman at last, huh?"

Matt chuckled; he still wasn't tired of hearing that. "Yep. Ironic; I really have to thank Sylar for this. Of course, getting shot at with my own bullets is one experience I'm not too crazy to go through again."

"How're you?" Janice asked.

"Good." Matt replied, "I think the wounds have healed." Janice smirked.

"So you've also got super-healing abilities, have you?"

"Hmm, maybe." Matt replied playfully.

Just then, their doorbell rang.

"Damn." Matt muttered, "I got it."

He got up and went to the door and opened it. Standing before him were Meredith Gordon, and Noah and Claire Bennet.

"Bennet?" Matt said in disbelief.

"Hi Parkman." Noah said simply, "Can we…?"

"Oh!" Matt realized, "Yeah, come in, come in."

"Thanks."

Noah and Claire entered the house.

"Been awhile, huh?" Matt said as he shook Noah's hand; much had changed between them since their experiences eight months ago, as was evident.

Noah gave a smile. "Yeah. We had quite a thrill ride, didn't we?" Janice cleared her throat loudly; Matt looked at her.

"Oh yeah; Noah, Claire, this is my wife, Janice." Janice got up and shook both their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you." she told them, "Matt told me about you."

"That's nice." Noah replied, "And this is Meredith Gordon, Claire's biological mother."

Meredith shook Matt and Janice's hands. "Nice to meet the both of you." she said, "I'm gonna assume that you and Mr. Bennet here are acquaintances?"

"To say the least." Matt replied, patting Noah on the shoulder, "This guy here saved my ass on more than one occasion." He went to the kitchen. "You guys want something to drink?"

"That'd be good." Noah said, "We're actually here to talk to you about something."

Matt looked at Noah. "What about Molly and Sylar?"

Meredith looked at Noah. "How did he—"

"He can read minds." Noah explained, "It's his gift."

"Ah." Meredith said in response, "Well since you already know, I guess we better just get to it."

So Noah, Claire and Meredith went to the table told Matt everything.

"And you think Molly can help you find Sylar and take him down for good?" Matt asked.

Noah nodded. "She can find him by thinking about him, she's done it before."

"And we know that he must be seriously weakened." Claire added, "Even after these months, the damage done to him physically, in addition to the damage done to his powers must still be a major factor. Why else hasn't he shown up in the open again?"

"True." Matt conceded, "Hanson and I have been looking for him for months now. It's true that Sylar's never really been modest about his trail of bodies, except when he needs to be. And you're right Claire. I can't think of any other reason except he's still not a full strength."

"My belief," Meredith said, "is that if we can get him now while he's still weak, we'll have a better chance at finishing him off."

"Well that _does _seem to make sense." Matt admitted, "So what is it that you want me to do specifically?"

"Did Molly or Suresh tell you where they went?" Noah asked.

"Back to India, to Chennai University." Matt replied, "Suresh said that his father worked there before his death, and that they could find resources to help her with her condition."

"Are they at India now?" Meredith asked; Matt nodded.

"For about four months now. Whether or not they've moved, I don't know. But right now Chennai should be your first try. If not, then I'm sorry, I don't know." Matt gave a slight smile. "I'm sorry I can't go along with you this time, Noah; could've been like old times, huh?"

Noah let out a laugh. "Well you got what you wanted didn't you, _Detective_?" Matt sighed contently.

"That never gets old." Then he looked at his three guests with all seriousness. "But I promise, Hanson and I will do everything in our power on our end. Good luck on your end."

Noah nodded. "Thanks Parkman." He stood and shook his and Janice's hand again. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Parkman." Claire and Meredith did the same. With that, they left.

Matt closed the door behind them, as Janice came up behind him.

"Nice people." she remarked.

"Yeah." Matt agreed, "They're good people. Never met the mother before though. She seems nice too. Odd, though."

_England: Unspecified location_

Draco Malfoy woke up in his cell, in Voldemort's stronghold. It had been months since his flight from Hogwarts. He had been treated like a prisoner as punishment for his lack of resolve to his mission.

Just then, he heard the door to the prison hall creak open. A few seconds later, he could see Severus Snape approach the cell. He slid a plate of food underneath the bars toward Malfoy and without saying anything, left him.

Malfoy ran to the bars and grabbed them. "I hate you!" he yelled at a retreating Snape, "Let me out of here! NOW!" But Snape was already gone. Malfoy cursed and retreated to the back of his cell.

He sat with his knees up, back against the wall. He eyed the plate that Snape had just brought in, and after a few moments, he grabbed it and began scarfing it all down. Coming from a rich family, where everything was given to him on a silver platter, this new quality of life…or lack thereof…was specially difficult for him.

_Soon._ he thought, _I'll get back at all of them! If it isn't the last thing I do…_

"You are certain this will work?" Voldemort asked Sylar.

"I am certain." Sylar reassured, "You should be thankful, I'm practically spoiling you over here."

"Pray that you do not fail!" Voldemort hissed warningly, "We have an agreement, Sylar."

"And I have every intention of honoring that agreement. Slow and steady, my Lord, slow and steady."

Voldemort nodded at him and turned to the fireplace. "You seem determined more than anything to have this girl." he observed, "Almost as if she is your _only_ means—"

"She _is_ my only means." Sylar said curtly, "Unlike you, some of us don't have magical powers to help us cheat death. Or at least…" He looked at one of his hands. "not anymore."

Voldemort looked at Sylar over his shoulder. "What _is_ the story behind that, anyway?"

Sylar let out a spiteful laugh. "Let's just say that a few months ago, I wouldn't have needed any of this. I was damned-near omnipotent! I had acquired the powers of several individuals like myself: unworthy of the gifts they had, so I punished them and gave their gifts to a more deserving person: me."

"You were invincible." Voldemort deduced.

"NO!" Sylar exclaimed suddenly, punching the wall; he leaned against the wall on his fist. "I had superhuman hearing, precognition, telekinesis, I had powers that any mortal man would _kill_ to have! But despite all of that, I was still BEATEN!"

Sylar straightened. "I was stabbed by someone like me. I can't explain it, I don't know why or how it happened, but…somehow, when he beat me, I lost all the powers I had acquired. All I have now is my original ability."

Voldemort inhaled sharply through his slit-like nostrils. "It appears you and I are more alike than we realized." he said softly, "I too know what it is like to have all my power robbed of me. I know what it is like to be near death as you were. I daresay my experience was even worse than your own. But mostly…" He turned to look at Sylar. "I too know what it is like to be defeated by an insignificant little _child_." He spat out that last word, as he approached his ally.

"I'll find her. Rest assured. And once she's yours, then you _will_ give me what is mine, as was agreed."

"Of course." Sylar promised, "And don't worry; I'll be keeping it safe, until the time of the exchange." Voldemort nodded.

Just then, a Death Eater entered, and bowed to Voldemort.

"My Lord." he began; Voldemort spared a glance at him.

"What is it, Greyback?"

"An update from Lestrange, Lord." Fenrir said, as he gave Voldemort a rolled up piece of parchment.

Voldemort unrolled it and read it. A cruel smile came to his face. "Good. Everything is going as planned." He looked at Fenrir. "That is all, Greyback." Fenrir bowed, and left.

"Soon?" Sylar asked.

"Soon." Voldemort confirmed, "Our plans are slowly coming to fruition. In due time, our final victory will be upon us!"

_Tokyo, Japan_

Ando entered his apartment, and hung his jacket on the rack at the entrance. He entered his bedroom, and let out a startled gasp.

Hiro was sitting on the bed. He rose when Ando entered.

"Hiro!" Ando exclaimed happily "You're alive!"

Hiro nodded and smiled. "It is good to see you, Ando."

Ando approached his friend. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Hiro looked solemnly at him. "I need your help." He put a hand on Ando's shoulder. "We have to go to New York."

Ando looked at Hiro, confused. "Why?"

Hiro took out his sword. "We have to end it."

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 1956_

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room; he had been able to overhear a Gryffindor say the password to the portrait. He was reading a newspaper from a week ago, so that he could be "up-to-date" on the happenings of the time; it was midnight, so he was the only one in the common room.

_As fascinating as all this is,_ he thought sardonically, _just how in the hell am I supposed to get back to my own time?_

"It's after midnight!" a voice called out from the entrance to the common room, "You really should be getting to bed, Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir!" Harry answered, gathering up the newspapers around him, "Sorry sir, I lost track of—"

He stopped in his tracks; how did he know his name?

"Who's there?" Harry asked, drawing his wand.

A tall figure made his way to the common room; Harry's eyes widened. "You…" he began, "You know…who I am?"

"Indeed I do, Harry." Professor Dumbledore replied, "I know how you got here, and why you are here. And it seems, Harry, that the time has come, for our final lesson."

_P.O.V.: Mohinder Suresh_

_For every question answered, another question emerges. Such is the eternal quest to understand life's mysteries. Is knowing why we are here even half as important as knowing WHERE we are? Is knowing what the soul is even half as important as WHERE it is? Is knowing why we dream even half as important as knowing WHEN we are dreaming? Will we ever know everything? Many have tried. Some have gone farther than others, yet others dare not. But for the destinies of all of us to be fulfilled, we must all make it our quest, our task, to know as much as we can about life, before facing life itself…_


	3. Chapter Three: Alliances

_**NOTE:**_ _I seem to have forgotten my own little time shift. I had said that Harry had been sent to 1946, but because of the 10-year shift forward I implemented, Harry was actually transported to 19__**56**__, not 1946. I'm just putting this little note so as to save you from confusion. If you look at Chapter Two ("New Tasks"), I have fixed the little time problem._

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter Three: Alliances**_

_P.O.V.: Mohinder Suresh_

_Man is by its very nature a social being. Yet despite this, there are those of us, most especially among those gifted ones, who are convinced that they themselves are all they need. But in truth, though the power of the one is great indeed, without the power of the many, it is less than sufficient. When our enemies ally, the only hope is for our friends to ally just as well. The distances, the years, all that separate…will they ever come together? CAN they ever come together?_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 1956_

Harry stood before Albus Dumbledore, still shocked. Dumbledore looked younger than Harry had last seen him; both his hands were whole, his hair still had an auburn color, and he just had a more lively air about him than when Harry last knew him.

This was the Dumbledore of 1956. Yet he apparently knew who Harry was, despite the fact that he, Harry had 34 years to go before actually being born.

"Sir…" Harry began uncertainly, "Professor Dumbledore…is…is it really you?"

Dumbledore smiled: that benign smile that Harry had missed; almost like finding a precious possession lost for years. "Yes, Harry. I am Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Head of Gryffindor House."

"But…but if you're the Dumbledore from…then, wouldn't that make…I-I don't understand sir!" Harry sputtered; again Dumbledore smiled.

"I am from this time period, but I know who you are, and I know what I am supposed to do with you; in fact, I know everything my future self did, up to his death."

"Then…" Harry began again, "Then…but…how is this possible? How do you know who I am?"

"Ah." Dumbledore said, "Well I actually have myself to thank for that; or at least, my self from 51 years later. You see, you may not have known this Harry, but: I _knew_ I was meant to die."

Harry blinked. "You…you _foresaw_ your death?"

"Well, I would say I more of _deduced_ my own death; judging by the fact that I was weak, the fact that I was unarmed, the fact that you were powerless to help me-by my hand, of course- and the fact that a Death Eater's son had me at wandpoint, I put all the facts together and came to the conclusion, that that was to be my final night on this earth. But before I did die, I cast a spell; a very advanced, and very powerful spell, the likes of which is almost unknown in the mainstream wizarding world: I merged my consciousness with that of this, my 41-year younger self: something successfully done only by one other wizard in history."

"Voldemort." Harry assumed, "His diary self which knew about his downfall 35 years after?"

Dumbledore nodded and continued. "So basically, I know everything about myself; I even know what I am going to have for supper in twenty years." Harry couldn't help but smile at that; he had so missed Dumbledore's wise wit and humor.

Then, he thought of something else: "But what about Hiro Nakamura? How did he know to take me here? Have you met him before?"

"Actually, I met him the year before you came to Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained, "He told me he was from the future, and that in order to ensure a bright future, I should try to find a way to go back in time on the night of my death. Now of course even for one as-forgive me- wise and intuitive as me, I was still confused by his message. But I managed to figure it out, obviously. Hiro Nakamura is a very improtant individual, Harry. You see: he is the _link_."

Harry looked confused. "The…link, sir?"

"The link." Dumbledore repeated, "He is the link, between us wizards, and another race of special beings: beings who like us, have abilities the likes normal men and women have not heard, remain hidden for fear of public persecution, and, like us, they've also got one of their own killing them in the name of power. I believe Nakamura called him 'Sylar'."

"Sylar?" Harry asked.

"I fear," Dumbledore continued, "That if Lord Voldemort has allied with Sylar, both races are in grave danger, and Hiro Nakamura is the link that will unite us. Only by uniting, and becoming a great alliance of heroes, can we hope to be victorious."

"So what is you want, sir?" Harry asked.

"To teach you one final thing." Dumbledore answered.

"Which is?"

Dumbledore looked intently at Harry. "The identity, and location…of the unknown Horcrux."

_England: Unspecified location_

Sylar entered the potions lab of Voldemort's lair, where Severus Snape was preparing a potion. He inhaled the scent of the potion and gave a soft chuckle.

"You know, I have a friend who can do that unassisted."

Snape turned his head slightly to the right. "Good for your friend." he said stiffly, "But is there a specific reason you are here?"

"Voldem- the Dark Lord," Sylar corrected himself at Snape's alarmed face, "He sent me to see how far along you're at with the potion."

"Tell him I just finished the batch." Snape told Sylar, who nodded.

"That I shall." He turned to leave, but stopped midway. "One more thing, Severus."

"What?" Snape asked in an exasperated tone.

"Uh, you don't suppose you can do me a little favor?"

Snape turned completely to face him, eyes narrowed.

"I mean," Sylar continued, "You think you can, you know, whip something up?"

"It depends," Snape replied, "On what you want, and what you're planning to use it for."

Sylar told Snape what he wanted and what he was going to do.

Snape hesitated for what seemed like a minute or so before speaking again: "Fine." he resolved, "I'll get to it."

"Take your time." Sylar told him, "At your pace, of course."

Snape nodded in acknowledgement, then turned back to his work, as Sylar left.

Sylar entered Voldemort's chamber.

"Is he finished?" Voldemort asked.

"Yeah." Sylar answered, "He's just had it owl-sent." Voldemort nodded.

"And your request?"

"He's begun making it." Sylar told him.

"Good." Voldemort said, "All that remains is the girl."

"Yes." Sylar said, "Then, we just let it all fall into place." He smiled. "Can you feel it? The excitement?"

Voldemort let out a cold chuckle. "All the time."

_Chennai University, India_

Claire and Noah Bennet, and Meredith went to the administration building of the University.

"May I help you?" the front desk person asked.

"We're looking for Dr. Mohinder Suresh." Noah said, "Which room is he in?"

The receptionist looked at her computer screen. "Suresh…Suresh…Ah yes, Dr. Suresh!" She hit a couple keys on her keyboard. "Oh, I am sorry. He left for England just a few days ago."

Noah frowned. "England?"

"Yes." The receptionist replied, "He was offered a teaching position at a foreign boarding school."

"Who the hell offers a college professor a teaching job?" Claire said incredulously; Meredith smiled lightly.

"Well actually Dr. Suresh was never employed here." the receptionist clarified, "He was just given a lab as a favor from the President, who was a very good friend of Dr. Chandra. But he left a few days ago with his charge and went for the job."

Noah nodded slowly. "I see… Well, do you know what boarding school he went to?"

The receptionist picked up the phone and called the President's office. She spoke in Hindi and asked him about Suresh. A few moments later she spoke again, then hung up. She looked up at the three before them. "I'm sorry, we don't know the name of the school he's gone to."

Noah cursed silently to himself and immediately apologized. "Well, thank you for your time." The receptionist smiled and bowed her head slightly in respect.

"So we go to England?" Meredith asked.

"Would it make a difference? All we know is he's in England." Claire replied, "Is he in London? Liverpool?"

"None of the above." a voice said; a voice Claire and Noah knew all too well. They all turned to the source of the voice.

It was the Haitian.

"You!" Claire shouted angrily; Meredith looked equally uneasy, almost anxious.

"Yes." the Haitian answered calmly, "I know I haven't been the most trustworthy of people as of recent."

"Damn straight!" Noah snarled.

"I believe I can at least _begin_ to redeem myself," the Haitian continued, "by telling you where Dr. Suresh has gone."

"You know?" Meredith asked excitedly; the Haitian looked at her.

"Ah…" he said, "Yes I remember you. And yes: I do know where he has gone. But you cannot find it on your own. It is masked by very advanced security measures, and is nonexistent on any map of this world, the exception being…"

He took out a map which Noah recognized immediately as a Primatech map, which is notorious for having every location in existence on it. He pointed to England. "At King's Cross, there is a hidden platform between platform's 9 and 10. It appears as a brick wall to the naked eye, but do not be afraid to walk through it."

"Walk through a brick wall?" Claire asked in a clearly skeptical and sarcastic tone.

"Do not ridicule that which you know nothing of!" the Haitian reprimanded her urgently, "Listen: what you will see beyond the wall will be unlike anything, even you, Mr. Bennet have ever seen. You will find Mohinder Suresh at the final destination. It is a school for special individuals, called Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts." Noah said, more to himself as a mental note than anything. "And Suresh will be there?"

The Haitian nodded.

"How can we trust you?" Claire asked accusingly, "I made that mistake, my dad made that mistake, and apparently my grandmother made that mistake too."

"Mrs. Petrelli," the Haitian said, "is of no consequence to anything or anyone, anymore. Her fate was sealed along with Linderman's. Her time is coming: soon, she will meet her final defeat at the hands of those most hurt by Linderman. My fate is of no consequence to anyone…except one."

"One." Noah said, "Who?"

The Haitian looked at Noah with that same piercing gaze that Noah had known for years. "That will be revealed, at the end of all things."

He gave the map to Noah. "I've been a traitor to my own kind, and thus a traitor to my master. I only hope…that when all this is done, I can rest easy. Farewell…"

With that, the Haitian turned and walked away, as Noah, Claire and Meredith watched him.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 1956_

"You know the identity of five of the six Horcruxes." Dumbledore told Harry, "Two are destroyed, two are intact, and one is missing." He pointed at Harry's locket. "But as for the infamous sixth Horcrux, I didn't know what it was before my death. But I remembered what Hiro Nakamura told me, which is why I am here to help you."

"But how will we find out what the final Horcrux is?"

"Simple." Dumbledore replied, "We follow Tom Riddle. I am sure that it was in his sixth year that he acquired the item that would one day become the unknown Horcrux."

"How do you know, sir?" Harry asked.

"Same way I knew everything else prior in our little adventure: I don't. It's all guesswork until I am proved right or wrong. But I am sure that, if we follow Tom Riddle today, you will know what the final Horcrux is, so that you may destroy it and then go on to finish Voldemort."

Harry nodded. "But…how will we follow him without everyone else knowing?"

A gleam of slight mischief appeared in Dumbledore's eyes. "I do believe that you have your invisibility cloak, do you not?"

Harry took out his cloak. "So I cloak myself and follow Voldemort?"

"Precisely." Dumbledore said briskly, "I will be in my office. You know: Professor McGonagall's future office."

Harry nodded. "I follow Voldemort throughout the day and watch for any object he takes. And hope that I don't get caught."

Dumbledore nodded. "Return to me and tell me. Hopefully, fifty years from now I can do things differently and tell you the identity of all the Horcruxes. And maybe I wouldn't have to…" Dumbledore made a half-smile. He looked at Harry again. "I do not regret my decisions. I accept my fate, but I am not closed to the possibility of changing it. Variety after all, is the spice of life. But I digress. I must insist, Harry, that you do _not_ fail this task, for this is your only chance to obtain the final link to Lord Voldemort's final defeat."

Harry nodded. "I won't fail you, sir. Not like last time."

"You did NOT fail me Harry." Dumbledore told him firmly, "Do not blame yourself for me."

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments, before Dumbledore spoke again:

"I suggest you get some sleep, Harry. Tom Riddle is an early bird; always was."

"Yes sir." Harry answered, "Good night."

"Good night, Harry." Dumbledore turned to leave the common room.

"Professor?" Harry called; Dumbledore stopped in his tracks.

Harry smiled. "It's good to see you again; even if only for a short time."

"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore replied, as he left through the portrait hole.

_King's Cross, England_

Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger entered the Hogwarts Express. Ginny left her brother and Hermione to join Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, as Ron and Hermione made their way to the Prefects' Compartment.

As they made their way to the compartment, Hermione bumped into a man.

"I'm so sorry!" she said quickly, "I wasn't looking!"

"It's nothing." the man said in a naturally gentle voice, "I'm surprised you can see _anything_ with all that hair in your way!" The way he made that remark carried no venom, no spite in it, but rather just a little lighthearted humor.

Hermione smiled and looked up at the man, and barely suppressed a gasp.

Standing before them was a dark-skinned man of average height, curly hair and rather bright eyes. In other words, he was nothing short of (as Hermione definitely thought) handsome.

"I'm Hermione Granger." she said breathlessly.

"Ahhhh…" the man said, as though he had just had an epiphany, "I am Professor Suresh.: the man replied; he looked at the boy behind Hermione. "And you are?"

"Ronald Weasley." Ron extended his hand, which Suresh shook. "Are you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor?" Ron asked.

Suresh nodded. "Kind of last minute, but yes, I am." A few moments passed.

"Well…" Suresh said awkwardly, "I must be getting to the Instructors' Compartment. If you'll excuse me please. Come, Molly."

They just noticed that Suresh had a little girl next to him and that he was holding her hand. Was she his daughter?

Ron leaned to the side and pulled an obviously stricken Hermione to the side. As Suresh passed them, Suresh gave one last smile at Hermione, who beamed.

When Suresh was out of earshot, Ron shook Hermione out of her trance.

"What the bloody hell was all that?" he growled, "He is a Professor!"

"So?" Hermione retorted, offended, "You don't think I'd…"

But not even she could deny what Ron had picked up as true; she WOULD.

They got to the Prefects' Compartment and did not speak to each other.

_I don't like him._ Ron thought viciously, _I don't trust him, I don't like him._

_**But why don't you like or trust him?**_ Another voice in Ron's head asked him.

He couldn't answer his own question.

Outside the train, Noah, Claire and Meredith emerged from the brick wall of platform 9 ¾, eyes shut as if expecting to crash. They opened their eyes and looked around.

"Unbelievable." Claire said in amazement, "He was telling the truth!"

"I guess we should get on board." Noah said.

"What'll we tell them?" Claire asked.

"Tell them you're a student and we're your parents." Meredith suggested.

"Mom, everyone's wearing black robes and jeans." Claire replied, "I'm wearing a pink Hello Kitty Tee with the midriff showing, and a denim miniskirt. I don't think 'I'm a student' will really be a valid alibi given my wardrobe."

"Claire, you're American." Noah told her, "These people would expect nothing more of you. Trust me, they'll believe you, if only too readily."

Claire nodded reluctantly. They made their way inside.

They made their way through the train, with Claire having to endure the stares and ogles from all the boys. They entered a compartment and got settled in.

"So we get to this school, find Suresh and the girl," Noah said.

"Then we find Sylar and kill him." Meredith added with resolve.

The trolley lady stopped next to their compartment.

"Anything from the trolley?"

Noah looked at her. "You have any cherry pie?"

_New York_

Niki, D.L. and Micah got out of the elevator of the hotel they were staying in.

"How sure are we that Petrelli is _in_ Kirby Plaza?" D.L. asked.

"We're not." Niki said, "But it's our closest guess and until we get substantial information, that's all we've got."

They entered their hotel room. Inside, Hiro and Ando were waiting for them.

"You guys." Niki said in surprise.

Hiro and Ando faced the family and bowed. "We are here to help you." Hiro told them, "Linderman's people are still out there. And if we do not defeat them now, they can get revenge to us."

Niki and D.L. looked at each other, nodded, and looked back at Hiro and Ando. "Fine." Niki said, "The more the better. What do you guys know?"

Ando was about to speak, but Hiro spoke first: "Everything."

"Everything?" D.L. said, with a puzzled look.

"Everything." Hiro repeated, "I learned everything from my ancestor. And I know what we must do next."

Niki looked at Hiro. Then, a very Jessica-like mischievous smile came to her face. "Go on, we're listening."

_P.O.V.: Mohinder Suresh_

_By their aspirations; by their futures; even by their pasts; fate always has its means of intertwining the destinies of various men and women. What we do with such fateful occurrences is our decision. Will we shun and reject the help of others? Will we embrace and be grateful for the love and company of our fellow man? At which point in our lives do we acknowledge that we are not alone, nor that we __**should**__ be alone? In the end, it is the strength of the one that prevails, but it is the loyalty of the many that make it possible. What will they do now? _


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Greetings. I am Lord Necrojin of the Blood Moon. I regret to inform you that, in light of the release of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", I will be discontinuing this fic. As of this "chapter", the fic is considered "Complete." Why? Simple: Upon reading the book, I see that my story, and its crucial plot points, are WAY far from that of the book, that it would only be ridiculous for me to continue this fic after having read the real conclusion. However, I will, for the sake of closure (more for myself than anything), give a summary of how my fic was supposed to have turned out. So without further ado, here is the ridiculous ending to my story:

With Dumbledore's help, Harry, still in 1956, uses his Invisibility Cloak to follow Tom Riddle around during the day he made the unknown Horcrux. It is revealed, that the unknown Horcrux, is actually Hogwarts itself! Eventually, Harry finds a way back to his time, but forgets his Cloak. So Dumbledore decides to hold onto it until his (Harry's) father comes to Hogwarts years later, which explains how Dumbledore had the Cloak in the first place.

Claire, Noah and Bennet eventually find Dr. Suresh at Hogwarts, where Suresh is trying to do research into the phenomenon of Muggle-borns: how two people who don't have the wizard gene can give birth to a child that does. Finally Suresh is forced to acknowledge the hand of a Higher Power behind the birth of Muggle-borns, and that, quite possibly, just as how humans replaced the dinosaurs, the time has come for Muggle-borns to replace Purebloods as the dominant wizards and witches. When asked how Suresh knew of all this, Suresh replies, the Haitian told him everything. But how did the Haitian know? After the Hogwarts incident, Claire, Meredith, Noah, Suresh, Molly, Ron and Hermione leave together and they go on with their search for Sylar. Meredith suggests Molly think about Sylar so that they can find him; she obliges.

Meanwhile, the Sanders family along with Hiro and Ando begin their crusade to take down Angela Petrelli and finish off Linderman's group forever. They eventually find and defeat her. With Petrelli gone and the Haitian having seemingly left Petrelli, they focus their attention on finding the illusionist Candice.

In the dark lair, Voldemort and Sylar are together. Voldemort gets a letter from Bellatrix Lestrange, that Potter's friends have left Hogwarts. Voldemort orders her to abandon her post and "accelerate the plan."

The next day, the front page of the Daily Prophet reads: "HOGWARTS TAKEN OVER BY DEATH EATERS!"

The Sanders and the Hiro and Ando decide to go back in time via Hiro's power and find out what happened to Candice. They go back to when Niki knocked out Candice. They hide while they watch Candice recovered. As she awakens, she is helped by none other…than SYLAR!

Sylar makes a deal with Candice: she helps him gets what he wants, and he will give her "true beauty", without illusion. She agrees. She asks what to do, and Sylar tells him to go to Meredith Gordon's trailer.

They return to the present, and race to where Meredith's trailer's at.

Meanwhile, the search for Sylar goes on, though they are ambushed by Death Eaters almost everyday, and Noah is wondering how they know where they are.

At Meredith's trailer, the Sanders and Ando meet the Bennets, who tell them Meredith left with Noah and Claire for some task. While they are distracted, Hiro looks around the trailer for clues about Candice.

Finally, Noah, Claire and company are surrounded by Death Eaters with no hope of escape. Noah demands to know how they found them. Meredith steps forward and takes a place with the Death Eaters; Claire is shocked that her mother would betray her. But Meredith smirks, and her true self is revealed: Candice stands before them.

At the same time, at Meredith's trailer, Hiro jumps in fear when all of a sudden Meredith's corpse appears on the bed, the top of her head gone, brain missing. The others run to him and tell him that the Bennet family just vanished in thin air. Hiro tells them the Bennets were never here: they were illusions. Hiro tells them they must go to England, that's where the true enemy lurks.

Meanwhile, Harry has destroyed all but three Horcruxes: Nagini the snake, the Slytherin Locket, and Hogwarts itself. Harry contemplates how to destroy Hogwarts, when he gets called via his D.A. galleon. It's a message from Ginny Weasley: _"Come to Grimmauld Place, we are all waiting."_ With that, Harry apparates to Grimmauld Place.

There, Harry meets all the Order of the Phoenix members, as well as all the D.A. members in the living room. In the center of the room is an armchair with the back to Harry. Professor McGonagall tells Harry the time has come to fight finish it. She tells Harry that he, along with another general, will lead them into battle. She points to the armchair and tells Harry to "meet the man whom you will be fighting alongside." The armchair turns to face Harry and Harry gasps at who is sitting in it…

Noah, Claire, Meredith, Suresh, Molly, Ron and Hermione were brought to Hogwarts and brought before Sylar and Voldemort. Molly gasps in fear when she sees Voldemort and tells them that he is the one whom she said was worse than the boogeyman: the one who can see her when she thinks about him. They realize now how Voldemort was able to track them: Candice (as Meredith) kept urging Molly to think about Sylar so they can find them. But whenever Molly thought of Sylar, Voldemort, who was close, could see Molly and where they were. Now, Claire is in Sylar's clutches. Voldemort turns to Sylar and demands he give him what he needs. Sylar nods. Then, his eyes turn all white, and he recites the entire Prophecy about Voldemort and Harry to Voldemort. After Sylar regains consciousness, Hermione wonders how Sylar knew the Prophecy. At that moment Sibyl Trelawney came in. But Trelawney slowly turns into Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been using Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Trelawney, whom Sylar had killed and took her brain, thus giving him knowledge of the Prophecy. Candice steps forward and tells Sylar about THEIR deal. Sylar agrees and takes out a small bottle with the potion that Snape made for him. He says the potion will make her forever truly beautiful. Candice drinks the potion eagerly. Then, she begins shaking, and instead of getting prettier, she becomes uglier. Voldemort takes the empty bottle and sniffs it: it's Veritaserum, a potion that reveals the truth! Candices true, ugly form is revealed.

Just at that moment, the Order of the Phoenix and the D.A. charged in, led by Harry and…SNAPE! The final battle begins.

Mid-battle, the Sanders, Hiro and Ando enter the fray, with Matt Parkman with them. At one point Nagini tries to attack Ando, but Hiro beheads Nagini with his sword, destroying the 4th Horcrux. Seeing the destruction of his soul shard, Voldemort retreats to the Headmaster's Office. Harry takes pursuit.

The tide turns against the heroes, when Sylar regains his powers all of a sudden. With his powers back, Sylar goes on a killing streak: Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Ando, and Parkman get their brains removed, before he turns his attention to Claire. The battle becomes a slow but sure massacre, as the heroes fall one by one to the Death Eaters.

Sylar grabs Claire, and tells her that now that Voldemort has his key to immortality, he now has _his_. He begins to cut open her head.

Suddenly Sylar is thrown backward as are several Death Eaters, as the doors to the Great Hall burst open. All look to see the newcomers into the battle.

It's Peter and Nathan Petrelli, and somehow Nathan has acquired all of Peter's abilities. The two brothers enter the battle and begin picking off Death Eaters with ease. Sylar rushes to confront Peter. Peter and Sylar face off for one final time.

Meanwhile, Harry chases Voldemort to the Headmaster's Office. There, they duel, with Voldemort easily gaining the upper hand. Try as he might, even with all of Snape's Half-Blood Prince spells, Voldemort is too powerful for him. The Dark Lord disarms Harry. It is over: Voldemort has won.

Outside the castle, Sylar and Peter take their duel to the skies. They fight in midair, using every ability they know, while soaring over the Castle, over the Quidditch field, even over the forest. They both fire extremely powerful energy bolts at each other, which bounce off each other and both head directly…for the Castle!

Voldemort points his wand at Harry, prepared to finish him off. But as he casts the Killing Curse, Ginny jumps in the way, taking the shot for Harry. Ginny falls dead, as Harry screams and weeps over her body. Voldemort laughs.

Peter tries to convince Sylar that he can use his abilities for the betterment of all people. Sylar insists that they were given their power by God to rule over the other humans, to replace them as the dominant race. But Peter tells him that they are the same race, they are still human, just more developed. Finally Peter reminds Sylar of his mother, whose desire to have a "special" son consumed her; Sylar didn't kill her, she destroyed herself, just like how the Purebloods have destroyed themselves. Ultimately Sylar is converted, and joins Peter to fight the Death Eaters.

Voldemort laughs at Harry's grief. Having lost everything he cared for, Harry submits and tells Voldemort to "take me to my parents."

Voldemort raises his wand, and does Avada Kedavra. But, just like 17 years ago, the curse rebounded on him. Voldemort's body crumpled to the floor, and his spirit rose out of it and fled, as the Castle begins to come down from Peter and Sylar's blasts.

All the combatants rush out of the castle while still fighting. In the midst of battle, the Phoenix song sounds out and Fawkes flies and takes his place on the shoulder of Harry, who has Ginny on his other shoulder. He holds up Voldemort's wand for all to see, and the remaining Death Eaters throw down their wands, though some like Bellatrix and Greyback turn their wands on themselves and kill themselves. The heroes cheer, as the Castle comes crumbling down.

After the battle, the heroes talk amongst themselves. Nathan reveals that as a result of that nuclear explosion Peter caused, some of Peter's DNA spliced itself into Nathan's, giving him Peter's powers. Harry talks about how Ginny's sacrifice gave him an entirely new shield against Voldemort; Voldemort may have found a way around his mother's shield, but he wasn't counting on someone else dying for him. Snape reveals that Dumbledore willingly allowed Snape to kill him because before then, not all the Death Eaters trusted him and nothing he did could change their minds, until he killed Dumbledore. Hiro steps up and tells everyone that, though they (wizards and evolved humans) may be special in different ways, they are special nonetheless, and that this should be a lesson that will unite them. Harry mentions suddenly that Voldemort isn't dead; his body had been killed again, but one Horcrux remained and as long as that Horcrux remained, Voldemort will remain in this world. Snape says that he was under the impression that Sylar had the Locket; he knew he had something Voldemort needed, he just didn't know what it was.

Just then, the Haitian comes in and reveals that HE has the Locket; he is R.A.B., which are the initials of his real name: Raosch Aluku Brabna (not sure if that's really a Haitian name but it sounds good). He also reveals that he is both evolved human AND wizard: he is an animagus, and is the cockroach that is always seen crawling around. He tells them he went to the cave where the Locket was. Using his cockroach form, he was able to just wade through the water, onto the basin and was able to dive under the potion and retrieve the potion: the cockroach, as Suresh explained, is the pinnacle of evolution, capable of withstanding things humans couldn't be them radioactive or magical. The Haitain takes out the Locket and gives it to Harry. Harry gives it to Peter, who melts it with his power. As the final Horcrux is destroyed, they all hear a loud distant cry of pain. Harry's lightning-shaped scar vanishes from his forehead: Voldemort is gone forever…

And that's it! Now that you see how dumb my ending was going to be, you'll understand why I won't finish it. But never fear! I have already begun plans on another Harry Potter crossover. This time, it'll be Harry Potter, and Yu-Gi-Oh! It will take place in present day; that is, 2007: 9 years after Voldemort's defeat, and the Ceremonial Duel (Yu-Gi-Oh! began in 1996 and the storyline spanned two years). I'm still developing the plot, but the main story involves around what would happen if Pegasus had made the Deathly Hallows into cards the way he made the Egyptian Gods. If you're interested, you'll find the fic under "Yu-Gi-Oh!".

That said, I hope to see you when I make my fic, and I'll see ya when I see ya!


End file.
